You Make Me Smile
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: ONE-SHOT KBOW Katie Bell has caught Oliver Wood's eye, but he doesn't think she knows it. What he doesn't know is that he makes her smile.


(This is just another simple one-shot. I hope you like it. Save a broom, ride a Keeper!)

I hated her. I hated Katie Bell.

OK, who am I kidding? I don't hate her, I hate the way she affects me. With her innocent, cheeky smile, cheerful laugh, and sense of humor……. It drove me crazy.

The problem with Katie is that she always has this innocent look about her. And that look is always deceiving, because I know her better, and she is not the most innocent person. But that's why she's so fun to be with.

"Hey, Oliver! Are you in there? Hello! Come back, Oliver!"

I looked up, my thoughts escaping me, at Katie. "Yeah, Katie?"

"I said, do we have practice tonight?" she repeated.

"Oh, yeah, we do," I answered. She studied me for a minute, which made me extremely nervous.

"You OK?" she asked. "You look kind of…… out of it."

"No, I'm fine," I replied. She gave me a look and sat down next to me.

"Spill it," she said.

"Seriously," I said. "Nothing's wrong." She rolled her eyes and shifted herself around, putting her feet in my lap. At this point, I was getting extremely nervous, because I'd experienced a similar incident prior to this with her, which resulted in me needing a cold shower. If anyone ever found out about that, I'd be humiliated for life.

I studied Katie out of the corner of my eye, trying not to look obvious. Some hair had fallen out of her ponytail in her face and her cheeks were flushed. She was thin, but not so thin that there was nothing there. She was built from quidditch, and her eyes were this shade of green that was unexplainable. Put it this way-she was drop dead gorgeous. The thing is, it's like she's gorgeous but doesn't even realize it. Other fair looking girls walked around like they were queens, and they weren't half as good-looking as Katie. I guess that's why I liked her. Because she wasn't so full of herself.

"I swear, something's up with you," her voice interrupted my thoughts again. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just lost in thought," I said.

"Who is it?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Who is it? Who's the girl?"

Insert extreme nervousness here. "It's no one," I lied.

"It's got to be someone," she said. "Judging by the way you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" I insisted. Suddenly, I felt my face begin to get hot, and I knew I was blushing like mad.

"Sure, Ol, whatever you say," she laughed.

By the time practice started, I was feeling really nervous. Because now she'd be chucking quaffles at me.

"OK!" I yelled. "Everyone, give me a lap!" There were whines and groans from the team and Katie stepped forward.

"Wait a minute," she said. "How come we have to run laps, but you don't? You're part of the team too."

The determined, yet sweet look on her face had me. "Fine," I said. "I'll run too." The Weasley twins stared at me. "OK, let's go!" I said. We took off running.

"Come on, Captain!" Katie yelled at me. "Get those legs moving!" She ran past me and sprinted ahead. I smiled to myself and picked up speed. I caught up with her.

"Come on, Bell!" I teased. "Pick up the pace!"

I sprinted at full speed and I could hear her running behind me. For a split second, it sounded like she had stopped running. Suddenly, she tackled me and I was on the ground and she was on top of me. This was not a good idea. "Take that, Captain," she said smartly. I pushed on her shoulders and flipped myself on top of her.

"You wish," I said.

"Hey, Wood!" George Weasley yelled, running past me. "Quit raping our Chaser!"

"Yeah, Wood," Katie said. "Quit raping me." She attempted to push me off of her, but failed. I laughed and she glared at me. I rolled off of her and she pulled herself up. "You-are-a-jerk," she said, poking me in the chest.

I poked her back, only not on the chest. "If I'm a jerk, you're a bitch."

She smirked at me. "So sue me," she said. "At least I didn't get asked out by Professor Trelawney."

"She didn't ask me out!" I insisted. "She just wanted me to-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Katie laughed. We were standing really close and I wondered if she had noticed. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me along, back towards the team.

"Finally!" George exclaimed. "We were wondering if the two of you were ever going to come back. My clothes were getting out of style."

"They already were," I pointed out.

"Can we just get to practice?" Angelina Johnson whined. "The two of you can practice those other things later." I watched as Katie shot her a look and I smiled.

"OK, let's get to practice," I said. "Katie, don't wear yourself out, though. You need to have energy to practice with me later." The team snickered and Katie climbed onto her broom and kicked off, giving me the finger on the way up.

"Hey, Oliver!" Katie called to me about halfway through practice. "Block this shot and I'll sleep with you!" My attention reached its top end and my head snapped up. She and Alicia began running a play and I watched as Katie flew towards me. Block the shot, block the shot, block the shot…… I missed it. "Too bad," Katie said, flying past me. "It would have been a good workout." (A/N-That little moment is from the movie, Wimbledon.)

I caught myself grinning and ducked as Fred Weasley hit a bludger towards me. "OK!" I called out. "Practice is over! Except you, Katie, I'll see you in my dorm!" I heard the team laughing as we landed and Katie marched over to me.

"You'd have to kill me first," she whispered. "But then you'd be charged with murder _and_ rape."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope," she answered.

"Too bad," I said. "You could've used the workout."

We walked inside the locker rooms and I went to the boys' showers as she went to the girls'. After I showered and dressed, I began to make my way out of the locker rooms, when I heard singing. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood to listen. Certain it was Katie, I made my way into the girls' locker room. The last shower was running and I sat on a bench and waited. The water and singing stopped and Katie emerged, wrapped in a towel. "What the-" She stopped when she saw me, but I saw a smile form across her lips. "Are you spying on me now?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "I just thought I'd wait and escort you back to the castle."

"Well, aren't you a sweet one?" she said. I shrugged and she stood and stared at me. I tried not to look at her, standing in front of me, only in a towel…… "Well, if you want to get going sometime today, I recommend you look away so I can get dressed," she said.

"Oh, right," I said, turning around.

"OK," she said, after a few minutes. I turned back around and watched as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"How come you always wear your hair up?" I asked.

"Because it bugs me when it's down," she said shrugging.

"Well, I'd like to see it down," I said.

"You just did when I got out of the shower," she said. To tell the truth, I wasn't exactly looking at her hair. There were other things to look at. She studied me for a moment and smiled. She reached up and took out her ponytail, her blonde hair falling into her face. "There, happy?" she asked.

"Very," I replied. A silence fell between us and I stared at the floor. She sat down on the bench next to me and I could feel her eyes on me.

"You're different, Oliver," she said.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you're…… I don't know. You're just different. You make me smile."

"I make you smile?" I repeated.

She smiled. "You have your moments."

I smiled back at her and my eyes met hers. I was going to kiss her. I was going to kiss her. I was going kiss her…… she kissed me. Close enough. She pulled away and cocked her head, still smiling. "Can I put my hair back up?"

"I suppose so," I said. "If you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

She put her hair back up. "Deal."

I grinned. "Ready to go back?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's go." She slipped her hand in mine and we made our way back up to the castle.


End file.
